<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poem? Ish by Hyperfocus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237946">Poem? Ish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperfocus/pseuds/Hyperfocus'>Hyperfocus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperfocus/pseuds/Hyperfocus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poem? Ish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the pain in my gut that has set me on fire. Why is it screaming for me to go oh so higher. The pain is always running and falling for a reprieve.<br/>When do I stop falling and learn to fly. And maybe you are the answer why.<br/>You both give me a reason to spread these reborn wings and lift us both up.<br/>That Stranger of a high takes the choking breath away as I am always being Reborn</p><p>Let's take love into a new form and learn to fly-y.<br/>And if we fall. Then we fall into something bigger. So my loves take my hand and help us all learn to fall back into love.<br/>Let's fall into love again.×3<br/>Lets learn to hold eachother near as we are reborn</p><p>The vines that twist around my heart chokes me in the most strange of love.<br/>And oh their look is as flighty as the dove<br/>The sight of her smile that will always be her and hers alone no matter the mask</p><p>My love lifts and lifts but they ground me and makes even fear a stranger to me<br/>Oooh no matter how we got here or the scars we hold. I wanna be reborn with you my loves. My heart used to lie locked in flames but you both found a way to tame it.  it has bought me shame it has My wings flightless and broken only to be healed by your Songs of love and strength </p><p>I don't really care of what trys to keep us apart. This Rebirth of love is as strong as the earth and as unknown as a stranger. It spirals around us as we take flight into this new end and path.  Ooooh. You two are my hearts reborn and I will never let this new flame to be put out!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>